


Not today

by lllogical



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, but not really, low-key smutty, seongwu is a tease?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lllogical/pseuds/lllogical
Summary: When he heard the craving in his tone, Seongwu felt like giving in, but he loved it, the begging that hid beneath those words.





	Not today

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy?

"Seongwu," Daniel moaned, fingers carding through his hair. Seongwu looked at him, he felt proud when he saw the lust and desire in Daniel's eyes. They looked straight back to him, it made him shiver. 

He can see it, how those eyes were telling him that he was his meal for tonight, that he was hungry for him. A rush of excitement flowed through him, knowing Daniel, he'll do what he can to get what he wants. If this was another day, Seongwu would give his body to him willingly, present it to Daniel on a silver platter, but today, he felt like playing with him. 

"Seongwu," the younger said, "I want you." He closed his eyes, leaning closer and enjoying the feeling of Daniel's fingers through his hair. Those words drove him mad everytime he hears it, they have a powerful impact on him that in a second he'll drop on his knees and submit to the other, letting him do what he wants, but not today. 

When he heard the craving in his tone, Seongwu felt like giving in, but he loved it, the begging that hid beneath those words. Today, Seongwu will drive him crazy, he'll pull and twist the end of his ropes until it snaps. He'll test the younger to his limits, see how long he can take before he breaks. 

He opened his eyes, meeting directly with his. They were asking him to do something, to quench his hunger, to feed him. Seongwu tilted his head to the side, eyes moving up and down his body. Daniel's shoulders were broad, but they got wider now since he started working out and Seongwu imagined himself clutching tightly on them, his fingers digging into his muscles. His eyes moved towards his arms, he could see the muscles protruding in those white sleeves, he hummed appreciatively as the image of them supporting his upper body while he rides him popped into his mind. Heat pooled into his pants. He almost wanted to give in easily. 

A smirk found its way to his face when his gaze met the small tent that was growing in Daniel's pants. He was pretty sure his boyfriend know what he's thinking, and he probably thinks that he'll get it easily tonight. Seongwu almost felt bad. 

He looked at him in the eyes again, he wanted to tease him, so he licked his lips, making sure that his tongue slid against his lips slowly. He knows how much Daniel's mind go haywire when he licks his lips. The younger had confessed it to him before and since then, Seongwu would tease him now and then. 

"Seongwu," Daniel called out again, his voice strained. "I want you, baby," he repeated, his fingers dropped from his hair to his waist and he pulled him closer to his body. Seongwu moved to his lap, straddling him. There was frustration laced in his tone, he wanted to giggle, but he held it in and wrapped his arms around his neck instead, pushing his face close to the younger. They were mere centimetres apart, he could feel the younger's breath against his skin, it sent shivers down his spine. It smelled of faint alcohol, probably from the wine they drank earlier. 

He felt him squeeze his waist, he looked down, the tent was bigger now, more noticeable. Seongwu's focus moved to the rolled up white sleeves, then to his arms and then his veins, they were popping, inviting him to touch it. He does, running his fingers lightly against them. He made sure to hold his gaze as he traced his fingers up, enjoying how Daniel held his breath, eyes going even more hazy with lust. The hands around his waist tightened, the grip hurts a bit, but Seongwu welcomed it.  

His eyes went to those plump lips, he wants to feel them. He will. 

"Daniel, kiss me," he said. 

The other's lips were on him in a matter of seconds. Seongwu sighed at the feeling. Danie's lips moved frantically against his, showing how desperate he was for him. The way he used them made him stumble back a bit, but the hold on his waist stabled him. It felt like his face was being sucked in, Daniel was swallowing him with too much power he can barely keep up with the other's eagerness. He tried to match his movement so their kiss can go smoothly, but the dance was ruined the moment they started. 

They were usually kissing with rhythm, their movements slow and deep. The dance of their lips matched perfectly to a romantic song, but this kiss, it was fast, uncalculated and deeper than usual. He opened his mouth, letting the younger in. His tongue explored him with enthusiasm, running against the wall of his mouth, his teeth, his tongue, it felt good. A moan escaped from him and Daniel responded by cupping his face, lips moving even more aggressively and making the kiss deeper. 

Seongwu broke away, Daniel tried to follow him, but he dodged. Both of their chests were heaving up and down, trying to catch with the breath they had lost. His lips felt numb as if he had chewed on it for hours. When he looked at the younger, his lips were glistening with saliva, and there were some dripping down his chin, Seongwu can also feel some on his.

They were a mess. 

**Author's Note:**

> uhh,,, idk, really. 
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter : [versitell](https://twitter.com/versitell)  
> cc : [ohtaeongzi](https://curiouscat.me/ohtaeongzi)


End file.
